Ice Cream (Re-Write)
by Run Bad Wolf
Summary: Prompt: After moving in with James, Sirius meets Andromeda for ice cream in Diagon Alley.


I'm trying to get as much practice as I can in before my English exam in November, so any feedback is really, really appreciated. I know I've uploaded this story before, but I've rewritten it from 3rd person perspective instead of 2nd, because it was rubbish. I've left the whole one up though, just in case.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from it.**

* * *

Andromeda waited until Bellatrix and Narcissa were distracted. They were arguing again, but weren't they always? They wouldn't stop for hours and she'd be back by then. Mum and Dad wouldn't notice either; they were too wrapped up in planning another Black family gala or whatever. She opened the window and clambered out, using the wall ivy to pull herself across to the drainpipe which she slid down with ease. Running down the garden, she almost laughed at how ridiculous this was. She was a fully qualified and perfectly able with, yet she was forced to sneak out the window. She still wasn't entirely sure what made her parents tighten security so much; maybe they were afraid Sirius would try and break in. _Or_, she thought wryly, _maybe they thought their daughters might sneak out and see him_. She reached out the high, wrought iron gates and pulled hopefully. Locked. Of course they were. She knew her parents well enough to know _alohomora _would be no use. Pushing her dark hair out of her face, Andromeda took a running jump and hauled herself over the wall. Once on the other side, she pulled out her wand and spun on the spot, apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

The shabby pub was nearly empty, other than Tom the bartender, there were only three people in there. Two witches were sat in the corner talking quietly and there was an ancient wizard almost asleep at the bar. He jerked awake when Andromeda appeared but no one else paid attention to her. Glancing at her watch, she let herself out the back-door. 12:20pm. She still had 10 minutes before she was meeting Sirius at Florean Fortescue's. Plenty of time. She pulled out her wand and tapped the correct brick- two across and three up from the dustbin. She stepped back to watch the hole grow larger and larger until she could walk through it.

Diagon Alley look the same as always. The cobbled street lined with bright and inviting shops- Eeylops Owl Emporium, Ollivanders, Quality Quidditch Supplies- and it was packed with people. There were a lot more teenagers around than she remembered. Then it hit her. They would be buying Hogwarts supplies; term started next week. It'll be weird not going back, she thinks sadly.

"Hey! Andie!" A familiar voice from behind her. She spun around, grinning.

"Hi, Sirius," she replied, hugging her cousin before stepping back to see him properly. He looked happier than she'd seen him in months. His grey eyes no longer had dark circles underneath and his black hair was slightly longer.

"You look good," she said. "Where've you been staying?"

"With James. Mr. and Mrs. Potter have been great, really supportive." Andromeda felt herself relax; she hadn't realised how worried she's really been. It must have shown, because Sirius laughed. "Relax! Honestly, I'm fine." They start walking towards the Ice Cream Parlour, still talking and laughing.

Sirius was halfway through a large peanut butter sundae before he turned serious.  
"So, what about you?" he asked. Andie didn't meet his eyes as she replied.

"What about me?"

"You know what." When she still didn't reply, he rolled his eyes but elaborated. "You and Ted. Ted and you. You clearly haven't told your family yet." She pushed away her own sundae and finally looked up at him.

"Well, obviously not."

"Are you going to?" he pushed. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to, won't I? I can't keep it a secret forever." Sirius raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Forever?" There was a small smile before he continued. "You really do love him, don't you?" She nodded, but stayed silent. "Well then, you'll have to tell them."

"I know, but then what? What do I do after that?" He put his head on one side, thinking.

"Can you stay with Ted and his family?"

"I could, but there's no way I'm endangering them like that. What if Bellatrix came looking for me? No, I'm not going there." she explained.

"No... That could be problematic." her cousin admitted. "You could stay with me and the Potters?" She laughed, but shook her head.

"I don't even know how to tell them. How do I even start to tell them?" Andromeda asked.

"I know the answer to that! 'Hey Mum, Dad. It turns out you'e both supremacist bigots and I'm eloping with my muggleborn boyfriend.' How's that?" he grinned at her.  
"Oh, thanks Siri! That's amazingly helpful! What could wrong?!" she laughed at him.  
"Nothing at all."  
"I'll think of something." she pulled her (now half melted) raspberry sundae back towards her and took a huge spoonful. "These are delicious, we should do this every week."  
"Yeah, definitely," he smirked, taking a spoonful of her sundae as well.  
"Ol!" she exclaimed, hitting him.

After a while, they got up, paid and started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
"How did you get here?" she said suddenly. "You can't apparate yet."  
"Floo," Sirius replied, pulling a small, brown leather pouch out of his pocket. She nodded, very glad she didn't need to travel that way anymore- she hated using the Floo network.  
Then, all too soon, they reached the pub and Sirius had stepped into the fire and disappeared. Andromeda sighed. She dearly wished she didn't have to return to her parents' house, but for now, she had no choice.

She apparated to just outside the grounds, hauled herself over the stone wall, ran up the garden, climbed up the drainpipe, along the ivy and in the open window. She smoothed down her hair, straightened her clothes and went downstairs. No one had even noticed she had gone.

Years later, even after Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, Andromeda still thought about that afternoon and smiled.

* * *

Once again, reviews are hugely appreciated :)


End file.
